An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) has been widely used due to its advantages of self-luminescence, good visibility, high brightness, small thickness, and the like, and especially due to its advantage of being formed as various shapes by including a flexible substrate. As a flat light source, an OLED has unmatched advantages over a traditional LED in structure, quality of light source, feature of product, and the like. If a LED represents a direction of future development, then an OLED would be a popular technology in the future.
Currently, human being is facing grand challenges to achieve sustainable economic and social developments. It has been a global hot issue to make economic development under dual constraints of limited resources and strict environmental requirements, and an energy issue would be more prominent. Meanwhile, the self-luminescence of an OLED which serves as an electronic device requires a power supply. However, all existing OLED devices employ fixed power supply. Thus, once a light source is manufactured by using an existing OLED device, the light source has a fixed shape and a fixed performance, and is difficult to be customized. Further, there is no an OLED device powered by solar energy in the prior art.